


Grow as we go

by CrazyDemigod666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Royality - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned royality, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDemigod666/pseuds/CrazyDemigod666
Summary: I just wanted to write a short and fluffy analogical fic, that's really all there is. Feeling burned out, like nothing you do is good enough, like you want to do so much but you can do so little? Yeah, me too. Did I reflect a little of that in Virgil as he gets comforted by Logan? Absolutely, sue me for that.Enjoy! Come say hi on tumblr @crazydemigod666 !(Song inspiration: Grow As We Go by Ben Platt)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Grow as we go

“Will we see you for movie night tonight?”

Logan closed the door of his locker, the last book he needed tucked away in his shoulder bag. He glanced over to his best friend, impatiently bouncing on his heels. 

“Actually, would it be alright if I pass for tonight, Roman?”

“What, you’re not sick are you?” he leaned on Logan’s shoulder as they walked away from the school grounds. “I mean, you’re not obligated to come, but you’re usually so excited for movie nights, especially when they’re of your choosing.”

Logan bit his lip, feeling a bit of guilt settle over him as he remembered how it was finally his turn to pick out a movie for their weekly get togethers. He didn’t want to cancel this late in advance, but he saw no point in trying to sit through it when he wasn’t feeling up for a movie today.

“I know, Roman, but I’d rather stay home today. It’s not that I don’t want to come, I just…”

He paused, the phone in his pocket buzzing while he read the message on screen.

_Virgil S. : Had a rough day. Test went well tho, thanks again, but I’m spent. Will be bringing home snacks. Yes I got Crofter’s._

Logan smiled, halting at the parking lot to reply.

_It was my pleasure to assist you. Gratitude for the Crofter’s. I’ll be home soon._

“Ah, I see how it is.”

Roman strolled towards his car, keys spinning around his finger. “You’re allowed to just say you prefer a different kind of company, Specs.”

“I didn’t say I don’t like your company.”

“Neither did I, but from that besotted look on your face, I’d say you’d prefer the company of a dark and stormy night. A certain _Virgil_ Storm, hmm?”

“Shut up,” Logan gently shoved him while Roman rested against the door. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t seem to remove the fond feeling from his chest nor the smile tugging at his lips at the mention of his roommate.

“We’re just friends.”

“Uhu, and I’m straight.”

“Roman, neither of us is.”

“That’s the poi-, you jerk.”

He poked him in his sides as Logan’s grin became wider. “Stop pretending you’re not able to understand figures of speech.”

“But Roman”, he trotted back up the sidewalk, “Figures do not posses any capability to speak?”

“Logan, I will murder you.”

“That’s highly inappropriate for the likes of you. I’d attribute that to Remus.”

“Correction,” Roman unlocked his car while Logan waited for him to get in, “I will have my dearest twin murder you, if.”

“If?” Logan rounded the car, taking his seat next to Roman.

“If you don’t ask that emo out for a _real_ date.”

“I-, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Roman started the car and pulled out the parking lot. “So, that one time you just _happen_ to have stayed at home instead of coming to the lecture wasn’t because of Virgil having a sprained ankle from dancing?”

“He could hardly move that day-“

“And you _totally_ spent days camping outside for tickets for a concert with him because you’re such a fan of the band, even though hard rock is not your type of music and despite not having heard of the band before in your life?”

“They…have some rhythms I enjoy listening to.”

“Logan, leave the theatrics to me and Janus, you’re awful at it.”

Logan grunted, preferring to look out the window instead of at Roman. “He doesn’t…I don’t…”

“Logan, how long have we been friends?”

“Since we were kids.”

“And when,” he turned, driving up along the street to Logan’s apartment, “Have I ever been wrong about romance?”

“Once, and that was because you kept telling yourself Patton wasn’t interested in you.”

“That is not! Relevant! Now!” he sternly waved a hand. “I meant about all the other times I knew love was blooming.”

“Just because you have been right in all those cases, does not mean it applies to me and Virgil now as well.”

“Oh, you think so?”

Roman gave him a mischievous look, stopping at the grocery store and rolling down Logan’s window.

“Roman, what are you-“

“Hello there, Hot Topic!” he chirped cheerfully.

“Oh, ‘sup Princey. Hey Lo.” 

Logan turned to see Virgil walking away from the store entrance towards the car, bags of food hanging from his arms.

“Virgil. Salutations,” Logan managed to snap a small glare at Roman who was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned on the steering wheel.

“What a coincidence we see you here, right when I was driving Logan back home!”

“Sure, whatever you say man. How’s Pat?”

“Sweetest jelly bean ever, as per usual. How ‘bout you? You need some help carrying all that?”

Roman gestured to the bags, ignoring Logan’s silent protest.

“Oh, it’s not much,-“

“Poor thing, having to carry so much on his own. Logan, I think we should drive him and his stuff back to your place, don’t you think?”

“We live five minutes walking from the store?” Virgil pointed towards the apartment complex.

“We have no need to be driven there from this point like tha-“

“You’re right Logan, would you be a gentleman and help carry it from here? I’m sure the walk together would be good for you.”

“How can I decline that?” Logan replied through gritted teeth, already unbuckling his seatbelt. “Thank you for the ride, Roman.”

 _‘I will kill you later’_ he mouthed with his back turned to Virgil. 

“Have a nice evening lovebirds!” Roman yelled before turning his car around and driving off.

“What was that all about?” Virgil muttered as he watched his car disappear in the distance.

“No idea,” Logan sighed, taking a bag from Virgil. “Please, after you.”

They walked the remainder of the route in comfortable silence, a trait both men appreciated they could relish in with the other.

As they took the elevator to their floor, Logan noticed Virgil sulking more against the walls. The bags under his eyes seemed darker, despite his attempts at covering them up under his eyeshadow.

He decided not to confront him with it, instead choosing to get some food ready for the both of them while Virgil moved towards the couch, the door silently clicking shut behind them.

As prime college students, microwave dinners were a life and time saver. He watched Virgil put on his laptop while the buzz of electronics floated throughout their shared living space. 

“You alright, Virgil?” he asked eventually, handing him a plate. “You seem more fatigued than usual.”

“Yeah, the test was just hard, that’s all. Told you I was spent.”

“Physically, yes, but how are you mentally? Emotionally? You can be exhausted on those parts too.”

“I guess?” he munched on a piece of chicken. “ ‘s Just been a lot lately. Or not at all, I don’t really know.”

“It’s okay to not feel okay, you know? A friend of mine told me that.”

“Sounds like a good friend.”

Logan pried a cherry tomato off of his fork onto Virgil’s plate, swapping it for a piece of bell pepper of his as he continued.

“Yeah, he’s about your height, wears the same make up and has this cute thing where he crinkles his nose when he looks very mad at me when I call him out.”

“I am not cute.”

“Why, Virgil, are you feeling called out too?”

“Ass,” he stole another piece of tomato from his plate, popping it his mouth.

“I still think it applies though. You’re allowed to not feel well.”

Logan put down his plate, legs crossed in his seat across Virgil.

“I know, I know. It’s just hard to…let go, you know? I don’t even know why I’m feeling so tired.”

“And that’s okay too.”

He took his plate, seeing how he kept playing with a stray carrot lying on it. “Would you like to watch a movie together? Or some conspiracy video’s?”

Virgil shrugged, zipping up his hoodie to his chin, feeling tears form in his eyes he had repressed for a while now.

Logan pulled up closer to him, opening up his arms if he wanted to accept the invitation.  
It took a few seconds, some sniffs and glances before he was snuggled up close to him, a couple of stray tears having found their way through his layers of make-up.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Virgil choked back a sob, the sound a little broken mixed in with the chuckle he tried to hide it with.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Logan let his hand rub up and down his back, laying against the lavender scented pillows. “You’re experiencing some intense emotions. You’re not broken, you’re doing the best you can, and you’re allowed to say it’s too much sometimes, even when it seems like it’s not.”

Virgil let out a cry, small and barely audible as Logan continued to reassure him of all the things he accomplished, the victories he tended to overlook, all of the qualities that made him perfect the way he was.

“Hey Logan?”

“Yes, Stormcloud?”

“Can you sing that song for me?”

He chuckled, the sound a pleasant accompaniment to Virgil’s sadness, dulling the ache a little bit. “I thought you didn’t like my singing?”

“You know I do, you dork.”

He cuddled closer, listening to his heartbeat before Logan started singing the first few lines. He relaxed into the touch, one hand rubbing circles on his back, the other tapping softly on the spacious couch.  
They laid there until Virgil had forgotten about the pain in his shoulders, the stress of his school work, the pressure he kept building up for himself. He could stop the anxiety from expanding, Logan’s voice stronger than the ones telling him to keep working, to stopping wasting time.

_Tell me you don't wanna leave_

Logan didn’t usually choose songs like these to listen to, but then again, he didn’t usually skip lectures to stay home, or camp outside for concert tickets.  
Virgil usually didn’t like hugs, but then again, he usually didn’t lay on the couch with someone, tears dried up on their tie.

_'Cause if change is what you need_

As Logan kept on singing softly, Virgil’s breathing slowed, the sobbing reduced to a simple sniff from time to time. 

_You can change right next to me_

Eventually, Virgil allowed himself to breathe, to not be a student or a dancer or a retail worker severely getting underpaid. To just be, Virgil.

_Grow as we go_

Logan noticed his phone lit up from the table, seeing it came from Roman yet he was unbothered to read what he said when he saw the smiley next to the message. He sighed, feeling Virgil relax as he finished the song.

_Grow as we go_

When Virgil laid still, closing his eyes, he stopped patting his back, instead letting his hands remain motionless as a steady comforter.

He felt himself drift off, the sounds of their breathing and the creaks and groans of their apartment the only ambience they needed.

“Hey, Lo?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, eyes closed and face buried in his purple dyed hair.

“When are you going to tell Roman we’ve been dating for five months now?”

“When he finds out himself.”

Virgil smiled, the motion not having to be seen by Logan to know it was there. “I love you, Lo.”

“I love you too, Virgil.”

He placed a small kiss on his head as Virgil fell asleep, before joining him as well.

“I love you too.”


End file.
